Trust
by Flakyfan55
Summary: She's trapped on an Island with a psycho killer, he's trapped on an island with the one he secretly has feelings for. Should she choose to risk her life with him, or run away and hide? An unusual FlippyxFlaky story. CH 5 is up!
1. Intro

**Trust**

Author's note,

Well, here's new story i've been thinking about for a while, and It's not your usual FlippyxFlaky pairing story. In this story, Flippy has feelings for Flaky, while she is scared to death of him, and his otherside, not knowing that his personality is completely different from the psycho killer she has heard so much about. After a disaster, she finds herself stranded with the green bear. Soon she will have to make the choice, Stay with him and risk being killed (or worse) by the murderous bear, or run away and hope he doesnt find her. Can she trust him?

* * *

Flaky the red porcupine slowly opened her eyes as the morning light shone through her window. She sat on the edge of her bed, still half asleep and looked at her bedside calender.

'July 13th...' she thought to herself, yawning as she stretched. Her eyes widened as she looked back to the calender in alarm. "July 13th! I can't believe I forgot!" she screamed to herself as she rushed to the bathroom to get herself ready for the important day.

Once she had finished showering, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed solemnly. Scattered throughout her long, red quills were large white flakes of dandrift, which was why she was named Flaky. She grabbed a nearby brush and tried valiantly to brush the flakes out, but to no avail. Nothing, not even expensive shampoos could get rid of her flakes. She shouted loudly as she accidentally pulled two quills from her back, nothing too bad, but it still hurt. As she winced from the pain she looked over at the clock.

"7:04?!" she shouted, "I gotta be there in half an hour!" she finished getting herself ready and found a small yellow suitcase beside her bed, fully packed. 'At least I remembered to do that yesturday...' she thought to herself relieved as she quickly shut her door and fumbled with the key. 'Come on!' she thought to herself while looking down at her watch. Finally she gave up and left the door unlocked as she sprinted to her car. 'Shifty and Lifty will get in there somehow anyway...' She started her car and hoped she would make it to the airport in time to meet the others.

* * *

Well, there's the beginning. Kinda off to a slow start, but thing's will pick up. Just wanna see what people think of it. So Read, Review, and Enjoy! (haven't said that in a while...)

-FF55


	2. Crazy Plane

**Trust**

Author's note,

Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! I got a few reviews for this story already and I thought I might as well do another chapter. So, Special Thanks goes out to: TheRisingTherion, 64maddness, DeepDarkDebt09, for reviewing! and I hope you like the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The timid porcupine stood triumphantly at the doors to the Happy Tree Airport, where she would be meeting her friends to go on their long awaited holiday trip out of the cursed town they had spent most of their lives in. She walked into the lobby of the airport and saw a yellow rabbit waving at her, he was smiling happily as he chatted with a pink chipmunk, a purple beaver, and a blue skunk. Flaky smiled at her friends all waiting for her and ran to their side. They were just minutes away of leaving on a plane, to the sandy beaches where they had their last trip. Which they, surprisingly, had survived the entire time they were there. The four friends stood in line at the security station, waiting for their turn to step through the metal detector. A strange feeling crept up Flaky's spine, which caused her to look around for any signs of danger. It was then she saw him. A green bear, dressed in army fatigues, wearing a green beret, and carrying a large brown bag. She knew this bear, in fact, everyone in Happy Tree Town knew this bear. Flippy the insane war vet, was what nicer Tree Friends called him, Some of them just simply called him a Crazy Freak. He was know to be highly dangerous and has even killed many of the Tree Friends for no reason at all. Witnesses claimed he did it just for the enjoyment of watching them squirm in their last few moments before ending their life in the most violent and bloody ways known. Flaky stared at the bear, frozen in fear, wondering what he would be doing here of all places.

"Flaky, are you coming or what?" Cuddles, the yellow rabbit, and her best friends asked her in his naturally cheery and high-pitched voice. Flaky felt herself jump at the rabbit's sudden question and laughed nervously as she tried to calm herself down.

"S-sorry, It's just... Crazy's here..." she told him in a hushed tone so quiet he had a hard time understanding her.

"Crazy?" the rabbit asked confused as he thought for a moment, "Oh, you mean Flippy!" he happily replied, the mention of his name caused the porcupine to shiver in fear as she slowly nodded her head. The rabbit looked through the crowds and noticed the green bear looking around the airport curiously. "Hey Flippy! Over here!" Cuddles shouted, gaining the bear's attention.

"What are you doing?!" Flaky whispered to him, alarmed at the rabbit's recklessness, "You're gonna get us all killed!" Cuddles looked down at the porcupine and shook his head.

"You can't believe everything you hear, you know." he told her as the bear finally stopped beside them, putting down his heavy bag and smiling at the two. "Hey Flippy! I'm glad you could come with us!" Cuddles told the bear, much to Flaky's alarm, but she kept her mouth shut as to not offend the bear.

"Yeah, but I think I should be thanking you, a little trip away from everthing is just what I need!" he told the two before walking off to go through the metal detector.

"See? What did I tell ya? He's not that bad is he?" Cuddles asked Flaky, who continued to watch the bear closely, scared that if she lost sight of him, he would sneak up behind her and after he'd be done, leave her as a bloody heap on the ground. She turned to Cuddles and noticed the rabbit was already entering the plane with the others. She began to move towards the passenger boarding stairs, when she heard a voice call her name from behind her.

"Flaky!" the voice called, she turned around, and to her dismay, found herself face to face with Flippy, carrying his bag and smiling happily. "Where are the others?" he asked her as he looked around. Flaky stared in horror at the bear standing beside her, trying to ask her about her friends.

"T-they're already on t-the plane." she fearfully stuttered, her eyes wide-open as she stared at the bear, neverblinking.

"Well then, let's go!" he replied as grabbed her hand and rushed onto the plane, pulling the frightened porcupine behind him. they finally found themselves on the plane and Flippy stared at it in wonder. "Wow! These are much better than the ones they used in..." the bear suddenly stopped talking, his eyes widened as the memories of being in the over-crowded planes in the war began to run through his mind. Flaky stared at the bear curiously, noticing his strange trance-like state. As Flaky watched, she could notice the bear's teeth begin to sharpen, and his eyes began to turn green.

'Green? What's happening?' she thought to herself as the changes continued to grow. "F-flippy?" she said aloud as she shook his shoulder, trying to snap the bear out of his memories.

"Wha...?" Flippy replied, his eyes back to their usual shape and his teeth dullened. He looked back to her smiled at her, but this was an unusual smile, his eyes seemed distant and longing as he stared at her. Finally the plane was finished with it's preparations and the flight attendants showed the two to their seats.

'I have to sit beside him?!' Flaky thought to herself, as they were brought to two empty seats beside a window.

"You want the window seat? Flippy asked, as he motioned for her to sit down. Flaky looked over to the seat, the view would be amazing, but then again, she would be trapped beside the murderous bear with no way out.

"N-no, I'm alright, I'll just sit here." she replied, she was never a good lier, and she knew it, but for some reason the bear seemed happy just to be there. The plane finally took off and Flaky watched from across the bear's seat as the ground began to leave the ground. She was now sitting beside a psycho, on a plane, flying across the ocean. She was starting to feel sick already...

* * *

Well, there it is! I don't really have anything more to say then Happy new year! and hope you like the story so far!


	3. hard landing

**Trust**

**Author's note,**

well, it sure has been a while... I wrote this chapter 4 or 5 times and each time it seemed... not too good... either too short, or too OOC... but hopefully this one's good! But i'm gonna warn you, it's short. (I'll probably be able to finish the next chapter, which WILL be longer, tomorrow) anyways... Special thanks goes out TOO: 64maddness, flakyfan13, DeepDarkDebt09, TheRisingTherion, and Geena Marie (Cartoon Lover) for reviewing! BTW Geena Marie, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry it took so long... please don't hurt me! jk! but i have to say that you're review made my day! And to everyone one reading this: Thank You! I'm surprised this is as well liked as it is, and I have all you awesome people to thank for it! here's the chapter!

* * *

After several long, grueling hours of watching the bear from the corner of her eye, Flaky began to feel herself slowly begin to feel tired. She had woken up earlier then usual for the trip and had planned last night to spend most of the plane ride sleeping. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as they began to slowly close.

'I can't fall asleep, I have to watch him...' she told herself. She fought hard to keep herself from falling asleep, which would leave her defenseless to the acts of the murderer sitting beside her, but it was no use. With one last long yawn, her eyes began to close and soon she found herself completely passed out, no longer able to keep an eye on the bear.

1 hour later

Flaky sprung back to consciousness as she felt someone begin to shake her. She looked up and saw Flippy, his face was full of worry, but as her eyes began to open, she could tell by his expression that he had begun to calm down. She looked around and saw many of the other passengers also frightened as well.

"W-what's happening?!" she asked Flippy, alarmed at the other passenger's expressions.

"I don't know, but we gotta put on our seatbelts." he told her as he quickly fastened his. Flaky looked through the small window and noticed dark clouds surrounding the plane.

'How long was I asleep for?' she thought to herself as she reached down for her seatbelt, only to find one half of the seat belt. She stared down at her seat in horror as she realised the other side of the seat belt was missing. "Somethings wrong!" she told the bear alarmed, as she looked around frantically for something to hold onto. Flippy gasped as he watched her scramble for something to grab onto. Suddenly they both heard a loud crash outside the plane. Flaky stared in horror as the wing of the plane began to erupt into flames. She looked over to Flippy and found him staring into the fire, his eyes wide open almost as if he were mesmerized by the flame. She watched as the bear began to whimper quietly to himself, as if he were reliving some past memory. As she watched she began to notice the small changes from before, his eyes turning green, and his teeth sharpening. "F-flippy?" she asked, not knowing what to expect from the bear, "Are you alright?" Suddenly the bear turned to her, his long sharp teeth glimmered in the light as his large green eyes looked straight at her.

"Never been better!" he told her, his voice now changed from his happy and cheerful , to dark and angry. She watched in horror as his sharpened teeth formed a large, twisted smile and pulled a bowie knife from his jacket. 'H-how did he get THAT through security?!' she thought to herself frantically. Flippy held the knife high above his head, laughing wickedly as he watched the fear in her eyes. Suddenly, the plane began to plummet towards the ground. Everyone on the plane started to scream, and the sudden movement caused Flaky to fall into the center aisle. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to fall toward the cockpit of the plane. Many of the passengers, in their own fear, had begun to break windows and jump out, hoping the water would save them from their untimely deaths. Flaky continued to scream until she hit the door to the cockpit, and fell to the ground unconscious, unable to hear the death screams of the many other passengers.

* * *

Well, I said it was short... and believe me! I tried to make it longer! But I needed it to have something to end on, you know? And I just realised that in most of my stories, a chapter ends with Flaky falling unconcious... weird eh? well, tune in next time to find out Flaky's fate!

-FF55


	4. caught by the killer

Trust

Author's note,

Well, i said it would be done, and now it is! Sorry about the last chapter, it was short and wasn't very good. But hopefully this will make up for it! Special thanks goes out TO: 64maddness for reviewing! And I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Flaky's eyes slowly opened as morning sunlight shined on her face from a hole in the plane's fuselage. She looked around in horror at the remains of the plane. She saw many bodies scattered around the plane, most of them ripped apart by their seatbelts and others were impailed by the large shards of glass from the windows. Flaky tried to stand up, but felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down to see a piece of metal from the plane jutting from her calf. She touched it gingerly and screamed loudly in pain. As she screamed she could hear something move from the back of the mangled plane. She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the figure moving in a seat near the rear of the plane. Then, she let out a small gasp as she realised what it was.

"Flippy..." The name escaped from her trembling lips as she watched to green figure begin to stand. He hadn't noticed her yet, and he was instead staring in awe at the bloody corpses surrounding him. 'No, NO! I'm a goner!' she thought to herself frantically as she watched him limp through the plane towards her. He was still too occupied with the horror of the bodies to notice her, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She turned her head and noticed long grass and bushes just outside the plane, just high enough for her to hide in, if she could get to it that is. She looked down at the shard of metal still stuck in her leg, blood was now beginning to rapidily pour out, and she knew pulling it out would only make things worse. So, using all the strength she had left, she painfully pulled herself to the large hole in the side of the plane, paying careful attention to the rapidily approaching bear, still unaware of her presence. She felt like screaming several times from the pain in her leg, but kept quiet as she left a small trail of blood behind her, hoping dearly that Flippy would pay no attention to it. She finally made it to edge of the plane and slid off the cool metal into the long grass below, her body weary from the pain. She laid in the grass for several minutes, too tired and sore to move, and even if she wasn't, she had no idea what to do. Suddenly she heard footsteps on the hard metal of the plane. She looked up and saw Flippy standing on the edge of the plane looking out into the distance. 'P-please don't look down' she though to herself as she laid perfectly still and watched him. A bloody bandage was wrapped around his chest, and by the way he was leaning on the side of the aircraft, she knew he was weak and tired. His eyes scanned the area around the plane thoroughly as she watched him, terrified by how close they were. One glance down and he would see her, and she began to shiver at the thoughts of what he would do to her. After a few minutes, the bear finally limped back into the body of the plane, leaving Flaky to catch her breath and try to crawl further into the deep grass. After several painstaking minutes of pulling herself across the hard ground, she gave up and looked back up at the hole in the side of the plane. Flippy still hadn't come back, in fact, she hadn't heard anything for quite a while, perhaps it was just the pain, keeping her from noticing her own senses. But either way, things were too quiet. Almost as if on cue, she could hear shouting coming from plane. Angry shouting. It was Flippy, and from what she could tell, he was yelling at someone, or something.

"Whatever I do! It always ends with this! Bodies everywhere! People killed! Why do you always do this to me!" He shouted loudly, she could hear glass smashing from inside the plane, "Then who was it then?! Huh?!" there was a brief pause as it seemed someone was answering his question, but too quiet for Flaky to hear, "Yeah!? and what about Flaky then?! If you had nothing to do with this then why isn't she here?!" Flaky's heart skipped a beat.

'W-what? Why me?' she thought herself as she tried to move herself back closer to the plane. As she dragged herself closer to hear the conversation clearer, a loud scream eminated from the plane, followed closely by a loud, evil laugh and as she watched the hole in the side of the plane, Flippy appeared. But this time, he saw her. The jagged smile returned to his face as he jumped down from the plane and took out his bowie knife.

"Well, well, well,looks like you DID survive after all..." he said as he towered above her, bowie knive in hand. He then noticed the shard of metal sticking out of her leg and with one quick pull, he yanked it out. Flaky screamed as bloody began to pour out once more from the wound, she looked back up to the bear and saw him lick the blood from the shard. "Hm... now that's GOOD!" he said, bloodlust in his eyes as he kneeled beside her, eyeing her down. "Well, looks like this the end. and hey, you had a good run... but now," he brought his knive to her cheek and trailed the blade down to her throat. "It's time to die bitch!"

* * *

Well, it's a cliff hanger... sorry... but i hope you all liked the chapter! I don't know when the next one will be out, cause I have mid-term Exams coming up, so I gotta get ready for those... so, Read, Review, and ENJOY!!

-FF55


	5. close call

**Trust **Author's note,

Well, here's a new chapter! Special Thanks goes out TO 64maddness, Lina-Shan, DeepDarkDebt09, SimpleBend, DJ Shifty, and Minuit-the-Cat for reviewing! hope you all like the chapter!

* * *

Flaky stared up in horror as the bear held the knife in the air above her head. She was pinned to the ground, and even if she wasn't in pain from her leg, she wouldn't get far from the murderous bear. Tears began to fall from her eyes as the green bear laughed wickedly, any second and he would bring the knife down onto her, possibly killing her instantly, or perhaps he'd choose to make her suffer. The porcupine shook the horrid thoughts out of her head as she tightly closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But then she realised something.

'Why aren't I dead yet?' she thought to herself curiously. She slowly opened her eyes to see the bear clenching his teeth together and looking as though he were having some kind of mental struggle. The bear began to squirm violently, his hands clenched into tight fists, and his eyes slowly changing back to their normal pacman shape and his teeth dulling. Flaky looked around for something to help her escape from him, but to no avail. Anything useful was out of her reach, until she noticed his squirming caused him to lower his defenses, especially to a certain 'sensitive' area. Flaky gathered all her courage as she planted a hard kick right to the crazed bear's groin. The bear shouted loudly as he doubled over in pain. As he laid on the ground in pain, he shot one furious glare at her, his eyes reverted to their angry green shine and his teeth sharpened to a point once more. Flaky shrieked as he weakly swung his knife towards her, unable to correctly strike because of his pain. She turned around and began to crawl away from him as fast as she could, unable to believe what she had just done. 'I-I did it!' she thought to herself, surprised to be alive, 'I can't believe it, I'm alive!'

She had finally managed to pull herself into a deeper part of the tall grass, her arms starting ache from the strain. In the distance, she could hear the angry shouts of the bear, as he loudly cursed her name in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted, his voice was harsh and deep, somehow different than it was at the airport, "I'm gonna make you suffer for this! You think you've stopped me?! I'll rip your fucking heart out!" the bear then let out one last angry shout before becoming quiet. Flaky began to shiver in fear as she thought over the bear's threats.

'Why, of people, did Cuddles invite HIM?' she thought to herself solemnly. Suddenly, she felt a jolt of fear as her eyes widened and she remembered about her friends. 'Where are they?' she thought to herself worriedly, 'Could he of killed them too?' terrible thoughts entered her mind as she thought of her friends, killed by the insane war veteran. Then, as she lay bleeding, she heard footsteps approaching her. She tried to turn herself around, but all the blood she had lost from the deep cut in her leg had made her weak. The footsteps got closer and closer, until finally they were right behind her.

"Flaky? Are you alright?!" a high voice asked her from behind. She was too weak, and tired to hear it clearly, and she was starting to lose conscienceness. She felt herself being slowly rolled onto her back by the unknown Tree Friend, and as she slowly lost conscienceness, she found herself face to face, once again, with the green bear.

* * *

Well, there it is... And why is it that everytime I think I wrote a really long chapter, it turns out to not be really long? ...I'm sorry... BUT This story is currently winning the poll on my profile for 'what story to update consistantly' (by ALOT) so, I might have the next chapter out soon! ...hopefully Well, hope you liked the chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

-FF55

fdhg


	6. Live or die, the choice is hers

**Trust**

Author's note:

Wow. Man, it's been a loooooooong time. I'm so so so so incredibly sorry for the wait.. even more so since I don't even have an acceptable reason other than pure laziness. :s BUT! I'm actually kinda surprised how easily this came along after finally hunkering down and getting to business. I'm hoping on finishing most of my stuff, seeing as how I keep getting messages from you (although I'm not even sure who's still here from way back when). My writing might have changed since before, and not for better (haven't really wrote anything since graduation a year ago...) but I'll continue to strive for getting better and finishing these stories! Now.. after all that ranting's over, a VEEEEEERY special thanks goes out TO: Addicting Candy, Lacheetarato, Boulder the Dragon, 64maddness, tiffini, SimpleBend, WriterPerson96, Stylefan101, Shadowsgirl09, FlakyFtw, snookie, Flippyfan1996, InuJapan, thelowlifepunk, Lucky-Angel135, HowAmISupposedToChoose, flakypwns12, LOLS 4 U, Crimson Siege, Flippyxflakyfan, DeadlyWolfQueen, KonataxFlaky4life, guest, sonicfangirl321, flaky fan, Louis Valler, CuriosityKilledtheBluerose, and louzielou for reviewing! You're comments have been very much appreciated and I'm hoping this is worth the wait... so without further adieu.. Chapter 6!

Flaky awoke to a sudden jolt of pain in her calf. Her eyes shot open and her eyes frantically scanned her surroundings. She seemed to be in the exact spot she had passed out in.. but how? She remembered him standing over her as she faded from conscienceness, and even if by some miracle he hadn't attacked her, she was losing blood at an alarming rate. Flaky groaned as she struggled to sit up, her body was stiff and sore from the crash and her ankle was steadily pulsing with pain. She looked up and saw the day was already nearly over.. had she slept the entire day? But with all the bleeding she knew she surely couldn't have survived more than an hour, based on previous experiences. She painfully turned her leg to see the hole in her leg had been crudely sewn shut and most of the blood had been cleaned out of her fur.

"W-what's going on?" she asked herself aloud, her voice shaky and harsh. A light breeze blew against her face and she enjoyed the calming feeling of the wind. She remembered how her mother used to lightly blow on her forehead when she was very young to calm her down. She'd give anything to be safely back her mother's arms, instead of alone and hurt in this hell. But she wasn't alone. The soft breeze began to grow stagnant as she smelled something odd, a familiar smell. A stench. Her eyes began to water as she remembered all those bodies scattered on the beach. And her friends, where were they during all of this? Were they scattered in the wreckage as well? Could they have survived and escaped the insane bear? Flippy. Her heart began to race as she looked around for any signs of the bear, she had almost forgotten the bear was somewhere out there, waiting for her. He was nowhere in sight, only a faint path in the tall grass left indication was left. He went back to the beach! Flaky knew this was her chance, she had to get out of there and run far away where he couldn't find her. Her body was completely frozen in fear, she couldn't do it. She panted heavily as tear rolled down her face. She was going to die helpless and alone, the bear would back after finishing his other victims and put her through a slow and agonizing death. Her body began to tremble as she fell back and stared into the sky crying.

"Flaky! I've been looking everywhere for you!" a voice quietly called to her. Flaky was too overwhelmed to hear the voice and silently sobbed, eyes staring into the darkening sky. "Flaky!" She let out a loud shriek as a hand reached through the grass and grabbed her shoulder. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked down and saw a yellow hand grasping her shoulder. A pair of long yellow ears poked out through the grass and Cuddles poked his head out.

"C-Cuddles?" The terrified porcupine wiped tears from her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness.

"The one and only!" Cuddles groaned loudly, she could hear in his voice that he was in pain. She slowly rolled over and got a good look at the rabbit peering through the tall grass. It felt great to finally see a familiar face after everything she'd been through.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" She found herself smiling as he patted her on the shoulder softly. She wasn't alone anymore, suddenly the threat of the army bear seemed less threatening. She reached up and grabbed his hand and held it tightly. His grip was very weak, and she was starting to notice he was growing pale. "Are.. Are you okay?" A small frown appeared on the rabbit's usually cheerful face.

"How do you feel Flaky?" He asked her, avoiding her question. She could see from his face he wasnt doing very well, his eyes winced in pain every few seconds and his grip was steadily loosening.

"I... I think I'm alright.. A little banged up.." She choked out, her friend was dying right in front of her, and she was too afraid to do anything about it.

"Can you walk?" She could tell he was just barely able to keep his eyes open, his hand seemed practically limp in her hand.

I-I don't know.." she cried as she held his hand tightly. "It hurts so much.. I can't handle this." The rabbit looked deep into her eyes, she could tell that wasn't the answer he hoped for, this wasn't the time for her to chicken out.. not now. She couldn't see how badly he was hurt, but it was up to her to get them both to a safer place. Gritting her teeth she used all her willpower to fight through the fear and pain to ease herself into a crouch. "I.. I can't.." Her legs were trembling and the pain in her calf was hot and searing.

"You can do it Flakes." The rabbit said to her in a calm voice. Flakes.. He called her that all the time when he was teasing her, she always thought it was kinda cute. They'd been friends for years, been though nearly everything in their hectic lives and deaths. Never had she ever seen him like this, he was usually so immature and childish. As he looked up at her she could feel a sense of respect in his gaze. "You're a strong girl Flaky, I've seen it, and I know you'll be able to get through this." He stopped to hack loudly as blood began pouring from his mouth. "It's just one foot in front of the other, keep moving forward. I know you'll be able to get through this." She stared at his pale, bloody face and bit her trembling lip. He had never talked to her like this, she could sense the urgency in his words. The choice was hers, survive or die. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly staggered to her feet. The pain was excrutiating, but this wasn't time for that, she had to move. As she stood, adjusting her weight for her injured leg, she peered over the grass and saw the horror that was the rabbit's body. Multiple stab wounds were evident all over his body, long slashes and deep gouges across his arms and his legs were mangled beyond recognition. "Get... away.. now.." The rabbit's head finally fell to the ground and his arm was lifeless.

* * *

So yeah, that's chapter 6. I.. uh, really don't know what else to say.. I'm tired and should go to sleep. night night.

-FF55


	7. Searching

**Trust**

Author's note:

Well, here's another quick chapter.. Still getting back into this, and trying to get some ideas flowing and all that jazz. Anyways, I'll try to write longer chapters than this in the future. Special thanks goes out to: mr spec ops, and guest for reviewing! and without further adieu, chapter 7..

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, the waves crashed against the metal framework of the plane's cockpit and a tired green bear brushed some of the sweat from his forehead. He sat down on a rock and felt the water and sand cool his weary feet. He had been recovering all the bodies from the wreckage and piling them on the shore. So far he had counted 15, and only two of his friends he came with. One reunion ended with his darkside peeling the skin off of the yellow rabbit's legs. All the blood soaked into his fur.. The air was heavy with that old familiar smell, the corpses piled up beside him.. He did that for a reason, what was it.. He stared at the pile and he felt entranced by the display. The blood.. It was so beautiful shimmering in the sunset, almost seeming to glow crimson red. The bear shook his head and focused his attention on the situation at hand.

"That leaves Petunia, Toothy, and Giggles." He said aloud to himself. He glanced over at the cockpit being pounded by waves. "I never checked the cockpit, maybe the pilots survived." He slowly stood up from the rock and squeezed his shoulder tightly. The rabbit had shoved a piece of glass deep into his left arm and for that his darkside made him pay dearly. He sighed, shook his head to clear his head of all dark thoughts and focused on the matters at hand. "I've gotta find a way off this island.. but it wouldn't hurt to find the others as well." He looked over to the trees, the porcupine was fast asleep out there, he fixed up the nasty wound on her leg and cleaned up most of the blood, saving her very life. She was different from the others, there was something special about her. He could control himself better around her. 'I'm going to kill her you know...' a voice hissed in his mind. The bear closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore it, but the voice only grew louder. 'You cannot stop me, and neither can she. I am going to kill again, and again, and again..' It cackled loudly and grew quiet once again. He knew it was true. Nothing could stop it, and he could feel himself already being drawn towards the pile of bloody bodies. He knew it wouldn't be long before he completely lost himself on this island. He slapped himself in the cheek hard and looked out to the cockpit, it was a short swim from the shore, it's nose was sticking out of the water and it seemed to be in surprisingly good shape compared to the rest of the wreckage. Ripping off a large shred of his jacket, he tightly wrapped it around his wound and walked slowly into the cold water. The salt water burned his shoulder terribly, but it was nothing new to him. He swam through the pain and found a small crack that he could get into the dry cockpit. He looked around and was amazed it was still in this good of condition, he saw the two pilot chairs in above him containing two bodies slumped over and bleeding. "What?" He climbed up the nearly vertical cockpit and pulled himself up to the two dead bodies. Stab wounds were present on the back of each throat, one simple yet strong thrust. "I don't remember doing this.." He felt along the bloody gash and heard a voice echo from deep in his mind. 'Neither do I.. I sense a threat.." It hissed loudly, anger and some excitement in it's harsh voice. The entry wounds were much too thin and narrow to be from his knife, something was wrong. The crash wasn't an accident, someone wanted them here.. But why? He had to get back to the shore, it was getting dark out and he had to check on the girl. After a short swim he crawled onto the beach and collapsed in the sand, exhausted from the pain. His body was in worse shape than he realized, he had to get back and rest. He got to his feet and limped back along the faint path in the tall grass and noticed a second trail headed in the same direction. He narrowed his eyes and saw a massive quantity of blood along the trail, and it seemed like it was something dragging along the ground. The bear stared longingly down at the stream of blood running along the ground, and remembered the way his darkside left the rabbit, broken and practically ripped into pieces. It was beautiful. He began to quietly laugh to himself and pull out his knife. "Now he dies for sure.. and the girl as well.." His teeth sharpened to a wicked point and his eyes widened and shone with a green fury, a wild smile crept upon his lips and he licked the blade of his knife. His darkside had taken over, and it was slowly creeping up on the two unsuspecting friends.

* * *

I know.. it's pretty short, but like I said, still rusty. Read and review and have a great day!

-FF55


End file.
